Olympus High
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: "Bienvenido a Olympus High, el lugar dónde los mejores son educados y entrenados para ser héroes y alcanzar la grandeza" Jason suspiró, y aparto de su vista el folleto del que probablemente seria la etapa más incomoda de su vida. AU SKY HIGH
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Jason arrugo el folleto de colores brillantes y suspiro, probablemente no debería de pensarlo tanto. Era el principio del año escolar, los niños se divertían regresando a clase, saludando a sus amigos y riendo de lo que hicieron en vacaciones, pero Jason ya no era un niño, Jason era un adolescente, y no uno cualquiera.

Se levanto del sofá y camino hasta su ventana, se podía apreciar la ciudad en todo su esplendor mientras el sol subía tímidamente por entre los edificios.

Su cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado y el rubio vestía pantalones de mezclilla y su playera morada favorita, se miro al espejo sin poder evitar una mueca, quería vomitar.

Cada año, los chicos y chicas con ascendencia olímpica debían presentarse obligatoriamente a las instalaciones de Olympus, ahora ¿Qué era tener ascendencia olímpica? Eran todos aquellos chicos que desarrollaban poderes y dones gracias a su herencia por parte de uno o ambos padres, claro que uno no sabia que poderes tendrían hasta los 14 años, o si es que tendrían alguno. Pero Jason siempre había sabido que tendría alguno.

Su padre era un Olímpico original, y uno grande, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que fuera mandado a esa rara escuela en medio del cielo, todo el mundo mataría por tener un lugar en la gran Olympus, pero para ser honestos, Jason no estaba seguro. Su vida constantemente no era más que un guion escrito por sus padres, el hijo perfecto, con los poderes perfectos siendo el héroe perfecto.

Se pregunto si todos los chicos sentirían esas ganas de vomitar cuando entraban a preparatoria, tal vez todo fuera mejor cuando su hermana regresara.

El sol ya había salido del todo y su reloj de Superman marcaban las 7, el carruaje hacia la escuela no tardaría en llegar.

 _/_

— _¿_ _cu_ _á_ _l es el problema?_ _—_ Clarisse afilaba un pequeño cuchillo mientras una sonrisa espartana cubría su rostro— _Llegas, haces el ex_ _á_ _men y te mandan con nosotros._ — Frank revolvía su manos, ya eran suficientes nervios de entrar a la escuela como para que su hermana intentara afilar un cuchillo dentro de un carruaje volador tirado por dragones.

— _P-pero, yo todav_ _í_ _a no desarrollo ning_ _ú_ _n don_ — Frank sabia que era estúpido presentarse en Olympus sin haber desarrollado algún poder. Tenia catorce y medio, sus poderes ya deberían de haber aparecido.

— _Detalles_ , — Clarisse movió su mano como si no fuera algo de importancia— _no te echaran de la escuela gracias a nuestra sangre, lo peor que te puede pasar es que te metan con los asistentes_. — Frank no sabía si esas eran palabras de apoyo o de burla. " _Asistentes"_ , así era como se les decía a aquellos héroes que eran buenos para nada, los que apenas tenían sangre olímpica en las venas.

— _Gracias_ — Frank decidió pensar que eran palabras de apoyo. La mayor sonrío y continuo — _No me interesa si eres un h_ _é_ _roe o un asistente_ , — Clarisse lo miro con esos ojos castaños brillantes que Frank sabia no eran su color natural _—_ _pero si me dejas en rid_ _í_ _culo_ , — lo señalo con su cuchillo recién afilado _—_ _ser_ _á_ _s el siguiente al que le patee el trasero despu_ _é_ _s de Jackson.-_

Fran asintió, siempre era lo mismo con su hermana. Aunque cada que ella lo mencionaba, Frank pensaba que ese chico, Jackson, debía ser alguien aterrador, al parecer el chico siempre peleaba con Clarisse. Solo algún loco intentaría pelear a propósito con ella.

Frank suspiró por lo que le parecía la milésima vez y miro a través de la ventana como varios carruajes más se les unían, algunos tirados por aves gigantes y otro por animales alados, cada carruaje era tirado por diferentes animales dependiendo las diferentes ascendencias de quienes iban dentro.

 _/_

— _Ser_ _á_ _s un h_ _é_ _roe_ — La voz de su hermana interrumpió el silencio que había en lo que Nico pensaba era una prisión voladora. Su hermana estaba frente a él, con una pequeña sonrisa que hacia resaltar su ojos ámbar brillantes, Nico pensaba que eran hermosos, pero para los demás no era más que una prueba de su linaje.

Nico quería responderle que era muy improbable que él fuera un héroe, los héroes eran guapos, confiados, fuertes y valientes. Nico no se sentía para nada como un héroe. El no era como sus hermanas.

— _Probablemente quedare como un asistente_ — contesto Nico mientras regresaba su mirada a aquellos edificios similares a templos que flotaban a la distancia. No le llenaba de entusiasmo el exhibirse de aquella forma en medio de docenas de chicos que probablemente tenían mejores dones que él, dones no tan peculiares y raros.

Hazel sonrío — _Tienes que ser un h_ _é_ _roe Nico, as_ _í_ _yo podr_ _é_ _ser tu asistente_ — Nico sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco. Él tenía quince y medio, sus poderes había aparecido a los trece, Hazel apenas había cumplido los catorce y actuaba de manera más madura que él.

Nico tendría que haber entrado a la escuela hace año y medio, pero la simple idea de estar ahí le había aterrado demasiado, ahora que su hermana tenia la edad para ingresar le había convencido de entrar con ella. Se sentía un poco patético.

— _Tienes un don maravilloso,_ _—_ contraataco Nico _—_ _probablemente ser_ _á_ _s aceptada con los h_ _é_ _roes._

— _Si eso sucede entonces espero que estemos juntos_ — Hazel sonrío una vez más mientras lo miraba esperanzada. Nico intento sonreírle.

— _Eso seria maravilloso_

 _/_

Annabeth miro a los chicos nuevos que bajan de los carruajes, después miro a aquellos que ya eran alumnos de la escuela y parecían querer comerse a los nuevos. Sonrió.

Camino hasta la fuente de la entrada donde se estaban reuniendo los nuevos. Vio algunos bajar en bola mientras que otros parecían ratoncitos perdidos, pudo ver a Clarisse bajar con un chico que probablemente seria su hermano, varios chicos rubios juntándose que probablemente tenían ascendencia apolínea, varias chicas bajar de lo que era un carruaje inmenso jalado por palomas, a un chico rubio que parecía querer vomitar y varios chicos más, algunos saludando a los que serian familiares.

Annabeth estaba acostumbrada, era su tercer año siendo la guía de los chicos nuevos, tomo aire y se puso frente a los chicos llamando su atención.

— _Los chicos de nuevo ingreso formen una fila ordenada_ _—_ su voz había sido fuerte y clara y todos habían obedecido. Su cabello rubio revoloteaba con el viento y sus ojos grises brillaban con autoridad. Había carruajes con animales que ella no había visto en la escuela, águilas gigantes y esqueletos alados eran algunos de ellos. Tal vez este seria un año interesante.

* * *

YOOOO

Este es un AU de escuela de héroes

Simplemente ver a los chicos metidos en problemas en la escuela me parece encantador.

Para quienes no conozcan la película de escuela de héroes (sky high) se trata de que los hijos de los superhéroes asisten a una escuela en el cielo donde estudian para ser los mejores héroes o villanos mientras desarrollan sus poderes.

No he decidido si será una historia corta o larga pero intentare hacer un buen AU

No creo escribir sobre parejas pero de ser así por favor díganme cuales ships les gustaría y comenten las situaciones de héroes que les gustaría leer.

Habrá diferencia de edades entre los personajes haciendo que algunos vayan en cursos más avanzados que otros

No olviden leer mis otros tics de PJO

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 1: La inducción._

Frank se sentía morir.

La chica que los estaba guiando por los pasillos parecía que podía sacarle las entrañas a un dragón con solo la mirada. No se parecía en nada a Clarisse pero claramente su presencia era fuerte e intimidante. Frank siempre se había considerado un chico tímido, sabía que lo era, nunca era capaz de poder entablar una conversación a la primera, y viendo a los que serian sus compañeros se sentía todavía más perdido.

Al ser uno de los chicos más altos y robustos Frank estaba entre los últimos lugares de la fila, atrás de él se encontraba un chico grande y musculoso con un tatuaje de arcoíris y enfrente un chico rubio con una pequeña cicatriz en los labios. Frank no se podía imaginarse hablándoles.

Pero en si la chica rubia y sus nuevos compañeros no eran lo único que lo intimidaban.

La escuela era un lugar enorme. Los pasillos de la escuela eran grandes y de mármol blanco, perfectamente podría marchar un ejército y nada les molestaría. El techo estaba demasiado arriba y en los costados de las puertas habían columnas con grabados que indicaban de que era cada aula. La escuela se conformaba de tres edificios en total; El palas, un edificio de cinco pisos donde se impartían las clases teóricas y era la entrada principal de Olympus; el coliseo, un edificio que era demasiado similar a una arena antigua pero mezclada con un gimnasio y que estaba dividido para diferentes actividades deportivas; y por último lo que los alumnos llamaban la casa grande un edificio que parecía una omega, estaba dividida en veinte secciones diferentes, cada una para entrenar diferentes tipos de habilidades y también se encontraban las oficinas de los profesores como también la enfermería, el edificio constaba de tres pisos con balcones y ventanales que lo hacían majestuoso, y por si no fuera poco contaba con su propia cascada. Era increíble.

Los tres edificios en si ya formaban un espacio demasiado grande pero en medio del palas y la casa grande se encontraba el patio; un jardín hermoso lleno de flores y delgados arboles (Frank se preguntaba en donde habrían echado raíces), y en medio del patio se encontraba el comedor; prácticamente era un espacio blanco en medio de todo lo verde del jardín, había demasiadas mesas para contarlas y todas sobre una plataforma de mármol que contaba con cinco pequeños escalones.

La cascada que salía de la casa grande dividía como río la otra parte del patio y volvía a caer cerca del coliseo uniendo a la alberca con techo que había a las afueras de este. La alberca media a lo menos 50 metros, estaba rodeada de ventanales que servían como separación del patio y en un lado se podían ver los asientos de las tribunas.

Habían demasiados alumnos en la escuela, algunos los miraban con una pequeña sonrisa y otros rodaban los ojos al verlos pasar.

La voz de Annabeth interrumpió sus pensamientos — _Como decía; algunos profesores dan clases especificas a un reducido numero de…alumnos._ —Annabeth parecía dudar de la palabra pero continuó— _También estamos los prefectos y alumnos tutores, si tienen alguna duda o problemas pueden recurrir a nosotros a lo largo del curso si es que ninguno de los profesores pueden orientarlos._ — se habían detenido justo en las puertas del coliseo.— _Entre los prefectos y alumnos tutores se conforma el comité estudiantil, si es que están interesados en unirse al comité podrán presentar su carta de solicitante y participar en las elecciones estudiantiles a partir del segundo periodo de calificaciones._ — Annabeth entro por las grandes puertas y lo demás pudieron admirar una plataforma circular en medio de la arena y cuatro niveles de gradas, varios asientos en el segundo nivel contaban con cortinas y balcones lo que realmente le daba un toque de coliseo antiguo, atravesando la arena había otro par de puertas. Sus pasos hacían eco por todo el lugar, la rubia se detuvo justo a mitad de las escaleras que daban a la plataforma y volvió a mirarlos. Frank podía ver la manera en la que algunos de sus nuevos compañeros miraban a Annabeth, algunos le hacían ojitos mientras que otros parecían aguantar la respiración.

— _Ahora bien,_ — la rubia continuó con su explicación— _en un momento se les aplicara el examen para ver si son héroes o asistentes, ya que tienen diferentes horarios de clase._ — Annabeth arrugo la nariz— _recuerden que no importa en que lugar se les asigne, un héroe es aquel que hace lo correcto_ — estaba claro que a la rubia no le parecía correcto el sistema de héroes y asistentes— _tienen diez minutos para prepararse antes de que llegue el profesor que hará el examen._ — Annabeth suavizo un poco su expresión, — _Suerte._ —les dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrirse paso y desaparecer por las puertas contrarias de donde entraron.

Hubo un momento de profundo y absoluto silencio, tanto que Frank sintió como la presión y el estrés de los demás iba en aumento. Frank apretó un poco los puños y suspiró, un nudo se había formado en su estomago, intento distraerse mirando más detenidamente las decoraciones del coliseo, contó trece asientos con cortinas en las gradas y doce escalones en la plataforma circular.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres minutos cuando comenzó a mirar a sus compañeros, algunos destacaban completamente por sobre los demás, al menos para él. La primera persona en captar su atención había sido una chica de cabello negro largo atado a una trenza y piel canela, sus ojos eran increíblemente duros y su expresión corporal le recordada a un soldado bien entrenado, llevaba una chamarra de mezclilla negra sobre un vestido gris y botas altas con un bolso negro. Sin quererlo la chica le recordó un poco a su madre. Probablemente se le había quedado un rato mirándola ya que la chica volteo a verlo, sus miradas se unieron por un segundo y Frank sintió una pequeña corriente en su espina dorsal, definitivamente esa chica era alguien. Frank dio un paso hacia atrás y sin querer choco con el chico rubio de a lado.

— _Disculpa_ — Frank se disculpo rápidamente mientras el chico rubio levantaba del suelo sus anteojos.

— _Uhg,_ — el chico tenia los ojos más azules que Frank hubiera visto nunca— _no te preocupes._ — el rubio le ofreció una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa. — _Soy Jason._

Jason tenia el cabello rubio y de un lado más largo que de otro, era alto y musculoso pero no sin perder la figura, vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una playera morada con un estampado dorado enfrente, tenia tenis blancos y una mochila de un solo tirante azul claro con estampado de pequeños rayos.

Frank pensó que se veía _genial._

/-/-/

Jason definitivamente no quería subir esas escaleras.

No quería subir a esa plataforma blanca mientras algún adulto probablemente reconociera su apellido diciendo a los cuatro vientos cual era su ascendencia olímpica y le pidiera hacer una demostración de sus poderes frente a todo el mundo mientras los otros chicos se lo comían con la mirada observando hasta el más minino de sus movimientos.

A pesar de que se sentía un nido de nervios cuando llego a la entrada de Olympus, conforme la prefecta les daba explicaciones e indicaciones mientras les mostraba la escuela Jason comenzó a calmarse un poco. El lugar era increíble.

Eso había ocupado sus pensamientos hasta que Annabeth había cerrado la puerta tras ella y sus nervios se hicieron presentes una vez más, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había mantenido la respiración.

Jason miro a su alrededor viendo como poco a poco sus compañeros entraban en pánico, suspiro y pensó en lo que su hermana mayor haría si estuviera en su lugar, algo probablemente impulsivo y genial como tratar de calmar a los otros chicos. Su mirada registro las caras de los demás buscando a alguien que no tuviera una expresión de pánico cuando el chico detrás de él lo empujo provocando que sus anteojos salieran volando.

— _Disculpa_ — el chico se volteo rápidamente mientras una mueca de arrepentimiento surcaba su cara.

Jason recogió sus anteojos y miro al chico, era alto, musculoso, con el cabello corto y tenia ojos rasgados. Vestía pantalones negros con botas de soldado y una playera azul con una flecha blanca, llevaba una mochila roja oscura con cadenas.

— _No te preocupes_. — Intentó sonreír. Sabía que no era bueno dejarse llevar por las apariencias. — _Soy Jason._

El chico lo miró un momento para después esbozar una tímida sonrisa— _Soy Frank, Frank Zha-_

— _¡Jason!_ — Una voz suave y que él conocía bien interrumpió a Frank. Por detrás de Frank apareció Hazel, Jason sonrió.

— _¡Hazel!_ — Hazel lo abrazo mientras sonreía y Jason no pudo evitar sacudir su cabello rizado. Llevaba una camiseta dorada y pantalones azul claro de mezclilla, zapatillas bajas color cafe y un suéter gris.

— _Llevamos todo el recorrido buscándote sabes_ — Hazel miro detrás de ella mientras un chico de negro se acercaba a ellos.

— _¡Nico!_ — Jason abrazo a Nico, quien se dedico a gemir de resignación.

Nico llevaba pantalones negros, unos converse blancos con estampados de calavera y una playera de manga larga con un estampado plateado _"hell was boring"._ Nico di Angelo era su mejor amigo, era el hermano mayor de Hazel. Se conocían desde antes de la primaria, sus padres se habían conocido desde siempre y siempre hacían reuniones en alguna de las dos casas. Nico había cambiado mucho al paso de los años a diferencia de él, cosa que a veces le hacia pensar.

Al igual que con Nico, Jason tenia una grandiosa relación con Hazel, a diferencia de su propia hermana con Nico. Hazel era de las chicas más dulces y tiernas del mundo, lo cual hacia que a menudo Nico y él la protegieran como si fueran guardaespaldas.

— _Hola Jason._ — contestó Nico

Jason no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, había olvidado por completo que Nico y Hazel también entrarían ese año a Olympus.

Jason sonrió, tal vez las cosas no fueran tan mal. Su mirada se desvío de los hermanos y miro a Frank quien parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase, se pregunto si él tendría algún conocido por Olympus, pero por la cara que traía Jason adivino que no.

— _Hey chicos este es Frank_ — Jason señalo a Frank con el pulgar mientras le dedicaba una mirada amigable.

— _Uh…_ — Frank lo miraba sin comprender

— _Genial, no llevas ni una clase comenzada y ya hiciste amigos._ — Nico rodó los ojos mientras Hazel miraba con curiosidad al chico.

— _En realidad lo conocí un minuto antes de que llegaran, estaba detrás mío. — El rubio volteo a mirar a Frank._ — _Yo, uhm._ — Jason sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca— _pensaba que si no tienes a alguien con quien juntarte, pues…nosotros…_ —Frank se ruborizo un poco.

— _yo, ah. ¡Me encantaría!_ — Frank sonrío levemente— _Gracias._

— _Soy Hazel,_ — Hazel dio un paso al frente y le sonrío a Frank— _y este de aquí es mi hermano Nico._

— _sup_ — contestó Nico

— _Frank_ — el más alto sonrío

/—/-/

Reyna suspiró por lo que era la tercera vez en ese día.

Pero igual se alegraba de estar donde estaba, su hermana quería que asistiera a su tonta escuela para mujeres pero Reyna había logrado ser aceptada en Olympus, fue mucho papeleo, _demasiado,_ pero había valido la pena.

Incluso se había mudado a un departamento en la ciudad. Su padre le había dicho que podía llamar y preguntar si es que se podía quedar en casa de unos primos lejanos de su madre pero ella se había rehusado, no quería ser una molestia.

Había comenzado a mirar los rostros de sus compañeros, la mayoría estaban aterrados. Ella solo estaba algo nerviosa, había desarrollado sus poderes, sí, pero no sabia si eran suficientemente buenos.

Un chico la saco de sus pensamientos, era grande, de rasgos asiáticos y no paraba de observarla. Reyna frunció el seño. El chico se le hacia familiar. Pensó en acercarse a él cuando noto que había chicos sentados en las gradas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando entraron.

No eran muchos, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos. Estaban sentados en diferentes lugares pero seguían estando cerca y entre las chicas se encontraba Annabeth, la chica rubia que había sido su guía por las instalaciones.

Las puerta al otro lado del salón se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entraron dos hombres, Reyna supuso serian profesores.

* * *

Yooo

¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que en los libros la relación entre Jason y Frank es prácticamente nula? Enserio, creo que la conversación más larga que han tenido fue cuando Jason lo nombro pretor WTF. Así que decidí hacer que ellos dos se hablasen aunque sean por primera vez en algún fic antes que los otros, ¿que tal?

Si algún personaje me queda muy OoC por favor de decírmelo, no tienen idea de cuando odio los ooc y oc.

Me parece que una que otra pareja sí sera slash/yaoi because, why not? aparte de que algunas parejas Canon no son de mi agrado. (Sorry not sorry) Aunque también habrá Hetero y Yuri.

¡Voten por las parejas que quieran, tal vez me den ideas para la trama!

Ahora unas aclaraciones y preguntas, veamos si se animan a contestar.

La escuela tiene seis semestres y todos los personajes están divididos entre los diferentes niveles de aprendizajes, ¿pueden adivinar quien esta en cual? por supuesto aparte de los que ya he mencionado.

Hay siete chismosos más aparte de Annabeth en las gradas, ¿quienes serán?

¿Quienes son los parientes de Reyna?

¿Quienes son los profesores que aplicaran el examen?

¿Quienes serán asistentes y quienes serán héroes?

Hasta la próxima Byeee

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 2: El examen_

Después de haber llevado a los de nuevo ingreso al coliseo, Annabeth fue hasta una de las escaleras de afuera que llevaban a las tribunas. Normalmente no se interesaba en presenciar el examen de ascendencia, pero haría una excepción, algunos exámenes se convertían en algo memorable y esas extrañas criaturas aladas habían despertado su curiosidad.

— _¡_ _Annabeth!_ —la rubia volteó y se encontró con algunos de sus amigos sentados en las gradas. Annabeth no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer no había sido la única en pensar colarse a ver el examen.

En la segunda hilera de bancas se encontraban los hermanos Stoll; Travis y Connor. No eran gemelos pero eran tan parecidos que podrían pasar por unos y no importaba lo que pasará siempre estaban juntos. Ambos llevaban pantalones de mezclilla y camisas de cuadros doradas a juego con una playera negra debajo y Converses; Travis con un estampado de serpientes y Connor con un estampado de alas.

En la banca de en medio se encontraban Rachel y Apolo. La pelirroja llevaba una falda negra con estrellas pintadas y una blusa plateada con botas altas. Mientras que el rubio iba con una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y unas sandalias doradas.

— _Hola chicos_ —Annabeth sonrió mientras se sentaba a lado de Rachel. La pelirroja era una de sus mejores amigas.

 _—Cielos, una alumna estrella como tu Annabeth, colándose al examen—_ Apolo había hecho una fingida expresión de sorpresa.

Annabeth rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

 _— Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Apolo. ¿No deberías de estar estudiando para tu titulación? —_ él mayor se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

 _— ¡Hey, estoy aquí porque los Stoll iban a venir! ¡podrían causar desastres! —._

"¿Y tú no?" pensó la rubia.

 _—¡Pero si tú fuiste el que sugirió venir!_ — contestó Travis.

Apolo chasqueó la lengua. - _Detalles. Además, ustedes dos hubieran venido aún sin mí._ -los acusó.

 _—Naturalmente_ — contestaron en sincronía los hermanos.

Annabeth los miró divertida. Apolo y los hermanos siempre se la pasaban juntos, normalmente causando desastres.

 _—¿Quién creen que aplique el examen?_ — preguntó Silena, quien se encontraba en la banca de arriba, acompañada de Clarisse la Rue y Charles Beckendorf.

La voz de Silena era suave y melodiosa, combinaba perfectamente con la chica, Silena tenía su largo cabello negro suelto y un vestido rosa pálido con adornos de pequeñas flores blancas que combinaban con sus zapatillas. Clarisse la Rue, a su lado vestía completamente de negro, por excepción de su chaleco de estampado militar y su paliacate rojo que traía atado a su cuello. Mientras que Charles Beckendorf vestía un overol negro con una playera azul cielo y botas de cuero al igual que Clarisse.

Annabeth seguía preguntándose como es qué Clarisse y Silena eran mejores amigas con tal contraste. Por otro lado, para nadie en la escuela era un secreto que Charles estaba loco por Silena. Definitivamente Silena atraía personas rudas.

 _— Probablemente Quirón,—_ respondió Clarisse, bufando— _como si a los demás profesores les interesara._

Apenas Clarisse acabar de hablar, las puertas internas del edificio se abrieron de par en par.

Annabeth no pudo evitar poner una expresión de desconcierto mientras que los demás chicos miraban fijamente los dos profesores. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras les deseaba mentalmente suerte a los niños nuevos.

 _-/-/-/_

Nico no era alguien que se preocupara por socializar a menudo, Jason y Hazel hacia eso por él. El chico, Frank, no parecía alguien a quien Nico tuviera que esforzarse por asustar, se notaba que era alguien pacifico, Jason siempre había tenido un buen instinto cuando se relacionaba con las personas, quienes al parecer eran atraídas como un metal a un magneto por Jason, el chico era realmente _electrizante._

Apenas Frank se hubiera presentado las puerta por donde había salido Annabeth se habían abierto de par en par mostrando a quienes Nico supuso serían profesores; el primero era alto y con figura atlética, llevaba pantalones y chamarra deportiva dorados, que de alguna manera resaltaban sus ojos azules los cuales parecían escanear a todos los presentes. El segundo era aún más alto que el primero, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol, vestía una camisa roja con chaleco de cuero negro y pantalones de mezclilla con botas de cuero.

Los profesores caminaron hasta subir a la plataforma y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus rostros a diferencia de las muecas de pánico que tenían sus nuevos compañeros.

 _—¡Hola, chicos!—_ El profesor de dorado sonrío como el gato Cheshire mientras aplaudía — _¡Es hora del examen!_

Al instante los chicos comenzaron a removerse entre ellos como si intentaran esconderse, Nico bufó. El otro profesor les dedicó una mirada nada tranquilizadora, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo basura. Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos y a Nico ya no le gustaban los profesores.

— _Soy su profesor de educación física y atletismo, Mercurio,_ — Las voces comenzaron a susurrar. Mercurio era un héroe olímpico de la segunda generación, rápido, mentiroso y astuto como un zorro. Nadie había podido competir contra él en velocidad jamás.— _pero ustedes pueden llamarme profesor Hermes. Y este malhumorado de aquí es_ …-

 _—Yo soy Ares, su profesor de artes marciales, defensa y pelea. —_ Ares escupió la materia. Era claro que no estaba ahí por gusto.— _Yo seré quien les aplique el examen de exploración de poderes, ustedes subirán de uno en uno a la plataforma en la que estoy y demostraran sus poderes,—_ Ares sonrío— _frente a todos. Y determinare si son héroes o asistentes._ — Ares pareció mirar a cada uno de los chicos a los ojos hasta detenerse en Jason— _cuando ustedes, niños de mami llegan aquí, piensan que uno los va a poner con los héroes solo porque sí, pero se equivocan. No me interesa quienes sean sus padres o—_

 _—Ares, diablos, estás asustando a los niños.—_ Hermes rodó los ojos— _Bueno, bueno.—_ Hermes dio un aplauso mientras comenzaba a caminar por la plataforma.— _No se preocupen chicos, Ares no será el único que les aplicara el examen, otro profesor llegara después del descanso.—_ Hermes mostró una pequeña sonrisa.— _Mientras tanto, suerte con este maníaco._

Nico ni siquiera pudo decir en qué momento Hermes ya estaba en la puerta otra vez, en un parpadeo se había movido más de 15 metros y desapareció por la puerta.

El lugar se había quedado en silencio.

Nico reconocía a Ares, no era un héroe, podría considerarse más un villano llamado Marte de la segunda generación, aunque sin duda estaba lleno de sangre olímpica. El mes pasado salió en las noticias, al parecer intentando hurtar un misil nuclear, cosa no muy difícil para alguien de su clase pero el misil pertenecía a una de las compañías de Zeus, un olímpico de primera generación. Ares no había sido muy listo y lo atraparon. Nico pudo ver a Frank más pálido pero a lo mejor eran ideas suyas, los demás chicos también tenían cara de espanto.

 _—¡Muy bien mocosos! ¿se van a quedar todo el día ahí parados o qué? ¡Adelante! ¡Suban y hagan algo interesante! Los que tengan apellidos de la A a la L formen una fila-_

Como si Nico necesitara a un grandulón gritándole. Al menos varios de sus compañeros salieron de su shock inicial y comenzaron a movilizarse, Nico por su parte simplemente se había cruzado de brazos, no tenía prisa por convivir con los demás y menos aún con el profesor maníaco.

 _/-/-_

 _No lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires a los ojos._

Frank tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a correr. Solo había una cosa que era peor que aparecer en Olympus sin poderes y atreverse a hacer el examen de colocación y eso era ir a Olympus sin poderes y que quien aplicara el examen de colocación fuera su propio padre. Se comenzaba a preguntar qué era lo que había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer esto.

Frank miro como sus tres nuevos amigos subían perezosamente a la plataforma, bueno Hazel y Jason subían, Nico era arrastrado por ambos.

 _—A ver…—_ Ares había sacado un pergamino de algún lugar y había comenzado a leerlo.— _Nyssa Barrera, un paso al frent_ e.

Una chica bronceada vestida con una camiseta negra, pantalones verdes y un pañuelo rojo atado al cabello castaño oscuro hizo aparición.

 _—Vamos, párate en medio y demuestra que puedes hacer_

Nyssa frunció el ceño, Frank no la culpaba si quería aventarle algo en la cara a su padre, a veces se lo merecía, pero realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera.

La morena camino hasta el centro de la plataforma.— _Soy una tecnopata, puedo controlar las máquinas y tecnología._ — Ares rodó los ojos— _¿Hay alguna maquina aquí que pueda ocupar?-_

 _—Déjame adivinar, eres algún familiar de Hefesto—_ Nyssa parpadeó.

 _—Sí, yo…_

 _—No, no me interesa saber, ¡asistente! —_ Oh, de acuerdo, su padre estaba actuando aún más patán de lo normal, probablemente no estaba de humor pero, mandar de asistente a una chica apenas comenzar? eso era horrible. Nyssa parecía consternada.

 _—Pero ni siquiera me ha dejado dem..-_

 _—Mocosa de Hefesto, aprende algunos trucos y tal vez cambie de opinión. —_ De acuerdo su padre estaba siendo un patán _—¡Siguiente!_

Nyssa bajo de la plataforma con cara de querer darle una patada en la cara a su padre y no la culpaba. ¿Acaso no había sido él el que había dicho que no importaba quienes eran sus padres? El tiempo transcurría y su padre decidía que alguien era un héroe cuando sus habilidades eran buenas para batallas y luchas físicas y asistente cuando eran habilidades más intelectuales y tácticas. De cierta manera no lo hallaba sorprendente, a su padre le encantaban las peleas físicas más que las intelectuales.

 _—Nico Di Angel._

 _—Es Di Angelo—_ Corrigió Nico a Ares.

Ares bufó — _Lo que sea, vamos niño no tengo todo el día—._

Nico, quien estaba a la izquierda de Frank miró a Ares con molestia y sin moverse— _Solo ocupo mis poderes cuando la situación lo requiere._

Frank miró a Nico sorprendido.

 _—Pues esta es la situación mocoso, te lo estoy ordenando.—_ Incluso a través de las gafas de sol Frank podía decir que la mirada de su padre era de molestia.

 _—Pero no hay un peligro real—_ Nico se cruzó de brazos.

Ares sonrió — _¿peligro real?_

Frank tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto esas palabras salieron de boca de Ares, debía advertir a Nico que parara antes de que pasara algo malo.

 _—Nico—_ Hazel susurro a lado de su hermano y antes de que Frank pudiera decir algo la voz de su padre resonó por todo el lugar

 _—¿Qué hay de este peligro real? mocoso —F_ rank regresó su vista a Ares, alrededor de él habían aparecido dos vórtices color escarlata que para desgracia de Frank, conocía bien.

* * *

Hey! Un milagro que pasa cada mil años, he actualizado! Agradezcanle a mi hermosa Beta MimiDiethel por este y los capítulos que siguen, siempre me apoya y anima a continuar con mis historias así que vayan y lean sus fics también!

Próximamente estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo y una disculpa por la larga espera!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3: El examen parte 2.**_

Había sido capaz de ver como de esos dos vórtices rojos salían armas; espadas, cuchillos, lanzas y más armas punzo cortantes. Jason recordó las lecciones de su padre acerca de héroes y villanos; Marte era un antihéroe especializado en el combate, sanguinario y experto en el uso de cualquier arma, eso era lo que le había dicho, pero en ningún momento su padre mencionó algo acerca de poder invocar armas de la nada (aunque pensando lo mejor tal vez debió de haberlo deducido).

Ahora bien, el problema no era que Ares hubiera hecho aparecer armas, el problema era que todas las armas apuntaban a Nico.

Jason maldijo, ¿por qué Nico no tenía instinto de supervivencia?

— _Bueno mocoso, aquí está la situación._ —Ares puso sus manos en su cadera. — _Utiliza tus poderes para intentar no morir._

Todos los alumnos retrocedieron algunos pasos, algunos incluso bajaron de la plataforma. Las armas de Ares habían comenzado a girar alrededor de Nico en lo que parecía similar a una danza, todas con las puntas al menos a un metro de distancia del pelinegro, Nico ni siquiera se había movido del lugar donde estaba, pero Jason sabía que no era por miedo, el mayor parecía molesto, tenía los puños cerrados y su mirada estaba fija en Ares, como retando al adulto a atacar primero. Cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer; todas las armas cayeron en picada sobre Nico, el peligro dio un salto hacia atrás, pero Jason notó demasiado tarde que las armas lastimarían a los demás chicos que no habían retrocedido lo suficiente, o al menos eso pensó, las armas en vez de clavarse en el piso o en sus nuevos compañeros siguieron a Nico con rapidez, lo estaban siguiendo.

— _Tch.—_ Ares miraba ceñudo Nico.

Jason podría notar la molestia de Nico ir en aumento, mientras más esquivaba las armas unas pequeñas grietas aparecían donde había estado y comenzaban a salir humo gris, Nico estaba activando sin querer sus poderes, eso no terminaría bien.

Jason sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Nico no utilizaba sus poderes a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, incluso entre la gente con sangre olímpica, la sangre de Nico estaba llena de poder, pero un poder un tanto escalofriante y no tan común, incluso a él a veces le parecía terrorífico.

— _Maldita sea._ —Escuchó decir a Nico, un cuchillo había logrado alcanzar su pierna, una herida superficial pero lo suficiente para desestabilizar al italiano.

— _¡Nico!_ — Gritó Hazel.

Eso sacó al rubio de su trance, no se había dado cuenta que no se había movido desde que esos vórtices aparecieron, ¡tenía que estar ayudando a Nico! Aunque probablemente se metería en problemas.

El rubio siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de su amigo, parecía ser que Nico estaba dando vueltas al rededor del campo, brincando arriba, abajo y corriendo de manera curva, cosa que parecía ralentizar a las armas que lo seguían, Ares parecía no estar poniendo mucho esfuerzo en lo que hacía, simplemente tenía una sonrisa perezosa en la cara, como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días, aunque tal vez sea cosa de todos los días, pensó Jason, Ares parecía el tipo de persona que molestaría a gente sin razón alguna.

Jason levantó los brazos, apuntando a un punto en específico en el centro de la plataforma, si sus cálculos eran correctos Nico no tardaría en pasar por ahí. Cerró los puños sintiendo los músculos tensarse y el aire a su alrededor comenzando a moverse de manera imperceptible. No estaba al aire libre así que probablemente solo tendría un tiro.

Suspiro y en cuanto Nico pasó por el punto que había predicho descargo la energía acumulada en sus brazos, disparando un rayo azul desde sus brazos directo hacia las armas. Lo que no previó fue que al darle a las armas algunas salieran volando por el impacto en todas direcciones. Definitivamente se iba a meter en problemas por intervenir.

 _/-/-/_

Hazel no era una chica fanática de la violencia, ya fuera contra sus amigos o contra cualquier persona o ser vivo en general, la detestaba. Razón por la cual al ver lo grosero que era su profesor fue suficiente para que le desagradara, pero si la morena creyó que simplemente se limitaría a insultarlos verbalmente se había equivocado completamente, no se le había ocurrido que un profesor de la respetable Olympus High se atreviera a atacarlos físicamente, ahora bien, salida de su sorpresa inicial, ese profesor psicópata atacó a su hermano mayor, cosa que no era algo que ella permitiría de buenas a primeras.

Mientras su hermano se dedicaba a esquivar las armas malévolas y sus compañeros parecían huir de la plataforma, Hazel pudo ver como Jason levantaba ambos brazos y pequeños destellos aparecían en el aire.

En cuanto Jason disparo su rayo Hazel supo que algo iría mal, el rubio no tenía tanto control de sus poderes en lugares cerrados, por lo cual probablemente su disparo sufriría de alguna distorsión a la hora de dar en el objetivo.

En cuanto las armas salieron volando Hazel apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Grandes trozos de oro salieron del piso bloqueando las armas dirigidas a ella y sus compañeros, justo a tiempo para evitar algún daño hacia ellos pero demasiado tarde para cubrir a Nico.

 _/-/-/_

Maldición, maldición, maldición, esto era algo que solo le ocurría a él, no sólo llegaba tarde al primer día de clases, sino que también entraría a mitad del examen exploratorio, si había un dios, Leo estaba seguro de que le odiaba.

El moreno bajó a tropezones del pequeño carruaje en el que había llegado, era una suerte que su padre tuviera tantas carrozas y cachivaches, si no probablemente no hubiera logrado subir hasta Olympus.

Algunos alumnos que parecían mayores lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras que otros parecían querer reír debido a sus tropiezos. Justo como imagino, no podía ver por ningún lado a algún chico que pareciera de primero o al menos a quien debiera de ser el guía de los chicos nuevos, suspiró. Leo estaba completamente perdido.

 _— Hey niño nuevo,—_ Leo levanto el rostro para ver al extraño frente a él— ¿ _necesitas ayuda?_

* * *

Heeeey, esta vez no tarde tanto! :) genial no?  
bueno agradezcanle a mi hermosa Betita MimiDiethel por ayudarme a subir más seguido, si les interesa escribe hermosos fics de Hetalia.  
Ahora bien,¿alguna idea de con quien se ha encontrado leo?


End file.
